


Выбор

by Gercog, Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Стив Роджерс получил шанс исправить хоть что-то, но сможет ли он сделать верный выбор?





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, графическое описание жестокости, у Тони и Пеппер нет отношений в таймлайне Эндгейма
> 
> Написано на Стони Бинго 2019

1.

Стив не верил себе, не верил своим глазам и ощущениям. Голова кружилась, в основание шеи словно всадили стальную спицу и провернули.

Может, сон? И все вокруг не больше, чем иллюзия?

Но зрение, слух, осязание разом твердили — настоящее. Не морок, не сон, не мираж. Все настоящее — и озеро, и доски под ногами и даже порыв ветра от резкого движения Беннера, запустившего скамейкой в противоположный берег — тоже настоящий.

В настоящем пахло сыростью, землей и водорослями. Пахло прошлым.

Тони стоял рядом, совсем близко и что-то говорил. Стив не слышал слов, только завороженно глядел как двигаются тонкие губы. Так ли важно, что он говорит. Важнее другое — он может говорить. Тони Старк жив. Не умер, не стерся, не погиб от излучения.

Одна часть души ликовала, захлебываясь диким первобытным счастьем, вторая подозрительно морщилась, искала подвох, обман. И не находила. Все без обмана, вокруг реальная реальность и в ней жив тот, кто так дорог. Дышит, говорит, живет.

Но Стив точно помнил, что Тони умер. В «там», в «тогда». Щелкнул пальцами и обменял себя на целый мир. От попытки вспомнить все голова разом пошла кругом, зрение засбоило, расслоилось, заслезились глаза.

Никто не заметил. И без того все плакали.

Закралась безумная мысль — быть может конец света с Таносом и возвращением Камней не случился вовсе, просто Стив словил галлюцинацию от усталости и перенапряжения? Увидел сон наяву, и вот теперь проснулся?

Стив моргнул, сосредотачиваясь, и заставил себя вслушаться.

Дежавю.

Говорили так же и о том же, повторялись даже интонации. Спасибо отточенной сывороткой памяти — он прекрасно помнил прошлое, до последнего жеста, шороха и запаха.

Все вокруг повторялось по уже раз сыгранному сценарию.

Единственное, что изменилось в пьесе — он сам. Свинцовая усталость, поселившаяся под сердцем после Битвы с Таносом, так никуда и не делась. Стив оставался Стивом-который-потерял-Тони, а все окружающие его люди — еще были теми, кем они были две недели назад.

И вывод из этого напрашивался только один — капитану Америка аукнулось слишком вольное хождение по линиям времени и параллельным мирам.

Добегался. Доспасался.

История повторялась с точностью до минуты. Жаль момент был не самый счастливый: сейчас все проживали смерть Наташи. Стив уже оплакал ее, успел проститься и даже принять эту смерть. Но не смириться.

На имя «Наташа» наконец среагировала пребывавшая в стопоре краткосрочная память, швырнула горсть образов, да таких, что Стив еле на ногах удержался.

Верно. Смириться — это не его метод.

Он конечно же попробовал все исправить. Вернул пять Камней на прежние места. А Вормир оставил на сладкое. Чтобы принести туда последний, с виду самый безобидный Камень. И попытаться вернуть Наташу.

Он вспомнил, как долго стоял над пропастью, сжимая Камень в кулаке. Как в лицо летел пронзительный ледяной ветер и острые, злые снежинки резали кожу. Помнил, как засвистело в ушах, когда прыгнул вниз, попросив… Нет! Потребовав жертву за жертву, кровь за кровь и жизнь за жизнь.

Минуту назад прыгнул.

А потом открыл глаза — и вот… Озеро, запах осеннего леса. Две недели до Вормира. Несколько часов до смерти Тони.

Который сейчас стоял рядом, живой, настоящий. Дышал тяжело, сдерживая гнев и боль, и Стив, словно завороженный, сосредоточился на этом дыхании — смотрел и слушал, оторваться не мог. Дотронулся до груди Тони, приобнял за плечи — пусть думает, что это утешение и поддержка. Пусть. А Стив чувствовал, боги, счастье-то какое! — биение живого сердца под пальцами, и тепло кожи, и голос.

Вот его клевер с четырьмя лепестками, его Эльдорадо.

Вот то, что нужно сберечь любой ценой. Пусть в параллельном измерении — да какая разница, что за реальность вокруг? Плевать, главное — Тони здесь все еще жив!

Проклятый Вормир дал второй шанс, и упустить его Стив просто не имел права.

Здесь и сейчас — можно что-то сделать.Там и тогда — ничего.

Значит, в настоящее нужно вцепиться клыками и драться изо всех сил. А сил у него много.

Стив прикрыл глаза, сжал Тони крепче и не выдержал, уткнулся лицом в его шею.

— Эй, здоровяк, раздавишь, — сипло заметил Тони, надавив ему на грудь. — Я тебя все еще не простил. После того, как наваляем ублюдку — вернемся к этому вопросу.

Стив разжал объятия, заставил себя кивнуть. Не будет никакого «после», если он ничего не предпримет прямо сейчас. Для Тони — не будет.

Решение было непростым, но, кажется, единственно верным.

— Пора возвращаться на Базу, — мертвым от горя голосом произнес Бартон.

Да, пора. Стив расправил плечи.

Все получится, обязательно. Правда, времени для принятия взвешенного решения практически нет, но это никогда не было для него препятствием, и сейчас не станет.

Нужно было действовать - и Стив был к этому готов.

2.

Самым простым вариантом было убрать Небулу.

Все равно она подменыш — злобная дрянь из две тысячи четырнадцатого года, преданная Таносу безжалостная киборг-убийца. Стив слабо представлял себе ее боевую мощь — как-то не выдалось случая проверить спецификации, а в общем месиве битвы с ней расправились другие. Небула могла оказаться шкатулкой с поганым сюрпризом и скрывать внутри себя бомбу, а то и три. Непонятно, куда нужно бить, чтобы убить наверняка? Как ее «отец» улучшал не свое творение? Что добавил, отняв все?

Небула, словно почувствовав его интерес, перехватила взгляд. Стив кивнул ей, указал глазами на дверь. Небула нахмурилась, но пошла следом.

Морально это оказалось нелегко, но главное сейчас — спасти Тони. Наташу он уберечь не смог. Не смог воскресить. Вместо этого — получил второй последний шанс для Старка. Так что к черту жалость и рефлексии! Идущая на три шага впереди Небула была врагом. Она виновна в смерти Тони. И она должна умереть.

— В чем дело? — только и успела произнести Небула, повернувшись к Стиву, когда он молниеносно сократил расстояние и рывком свернул ей шею, вложив в это всю свою силу.

Что-то внутри кибер-тела порвалось с громким и неприятным хрустом, Небула дернулась и упала на пол сломанной куклой. Заскребла рефлекторно пальцами по полу.

Стив для верности сорвал грудные пластины с тела, запустил руку внутрь и сжал что-то мягкое, теплое, еще живое. На перчатках пятен не осталось, только прозрачная слизь.

Небула несколько раз дернулась, как насекомое, которому оторвали голову, и окончательно затихла.

В воздухе остро запахло лабораторией и совсем немного — кровью.

Стив оттащил тело Небулы за пульт управления хроноворотом, прикрыл кожухом. Стоило ему выйти за двери зала, как пол под ногами сильно вздрогнул — Халк щелкнул.

Тишина после щелчка настала такая, что Стив услышал птичью трель за бронированным окном и позволил себе выдохнуть.

Получилось! Неужели он сумел повернуть колесо фортуны в свою пользу, верно воспользовавшись вторым шансом?

Ровно в этот момент небо раскололось и База превратилась в филиал ада.

Даже оставаясь мертвой, Небула успела призвать своего отца. Что-то было встроено в нее, что-то, чего Капитан Америка не смог отыскать.

И проиграл.

Его накрыло взрывной волной от сдетонировавшей базы. Горькая, как пепел, мысль, что шанс был единственным, успела обжечь сознание Стива прежде, чем в лицо впились острые крошки бетона…

…или безжалостные снежинки чужого мира.

3.

Халк взревел и бросил скамейку. Та врезалась в противоположный берег, вспугнув стайку тощих, невзрачных птиц.

Ракета почесал за ушами в растерянности. Бартон кажется и вовсе не осознавал происходящее.

Тони был рядом, и злился, еле сдерживая слезы.

Стив тихонько выдохнул, не веря своей удаче, и потер щеки, которые еще не успели согреться, отойти после инопланетного холода. Так ведь не бывает, верно? Он же не в чертовой сказке, и Вормир не фея, исполняющая желания, а самое страшное место во Вселенной.

Может Вормиру нравится раз за разом проживать вместе со Стивом смерть — не важно чью? Не угадаешь, не узнаешь…

Однако вот он — шанс. Третья попытка.

И в этот раз он все сделает правильно.

Смутные очертания нового плана быстро обрастали подробностями. Стоит зайти с другой стороны. Вспомнить, что честность — одна из сильных сторон Капитана Америка.

Времени катастрофически не хватало, но он все равно притянул Тони в короткие, но сильные объятия. Не смог удержаться.

Тони удивленно крякнул, повел плечами, сказал:

— Эй, здоровяк, раздавишь. Я тебя…

— Нам нужно на Базу, — прервал его Стив, уже разжав руки. — Сейчас. Немедленно.

Когда они вернулись, Стив не мешкая подозвал Небулу и свернул ей голову при всех, не особенно стесняясь. Вышло даже быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Кулаком пробил грудную клетку, вывернул начинку — сросшиеся с металлом ткани. Затем разломил сегментированный череп — разделил на пласты, как мандарин — стер в порошок процессоры и все, что содержало в себе хоть грамм электроники. Опустил тело на пол, вытер руки о костюм.

Вокруг царил театр наоборот — словно Стив стал единственным зрителем, которого нелегкая занесла на непопулярный спектакль: Ракета рвался его убивать, Тор еле успел вышибить бластер из мохнатых лап и теперь с силой прижимал пушистого болтуна к широкой груди, не давай бежать и вершить возмездие. Почти Ромео, сдерживающий рвущегося в бой Меркуцио.

Бартон и Роуди стояли плечом к плечу как два могильщика. Как случайные статисты — не понимая, что происходит и кто украл листки с репликами.

— Роджерс, какого хрена?! — Тони бросился к Небуле, упал на колени, ощупал сегментированную изломанную шею, обвел пальцами дыру в груди и вскинул на Стива полный ненависти взгляд. Это уже Гамлет. Офелия, о нимфа…

Стив коротко выдохнул, и собрался, как перед прыжком.

— Так нужно, Тони. Необходимо. Один шанс на четырнадцать миллионов, чтобы спасти всех.

И эхом про себя — один шанс на четырнадцать миллионов спасти тебя.

— Что ты натворил?

— Небула…

— Она — наш союзник!

— Она приведет сюда Таноса, — Стив начал подбирать слова, но огромные лапы Халка выкрутили ему запястья, а магнитные наручники надежно сковали между собой.

— Ты окончательно рехнулся, — схватился за голову Тони. — За что? Если бы не она, я бы сдох на Титане!

— Она не та, за кого себя выдает.

— Это ты не тот, за кого себя выдаешь, — ответил Тони неожиданно устало. Поднялся на ноги, кивнул Халку. — Для начала нужно проверить нашу теорию насчет Перчатки и Камней. А потом разбираться с… этим.

Бартон, проходя мимо Стива, хлопнул его по плечу. Ракета бросил такой взгляд, что стало понятно — выждет момент и попытается перегрызть горло. Но это было не важно — все это было не важно, потому что сейчас Халк должен был щелкнуть пальцами, а Тони — остаться в живых. И это стоило любых неприятностей.

Стив стоял в углу комнаты под наблюдением Тора.

После щелчка у Бартона зазвонил телефон. Стив выдохнул — и мир взорвался.

В этом настоящем Тони стоял чуть дальше, прикрывая силовым полем не только себя, но и Ракету.

А еще он свернул костюм, оставив лишь перчатки.

Роудс от звука инопланетного прорыва дернулся, шагнул назад, развернулся, и бронированным плечом толкнул Тони под рушащуюся бетонную стену. Стив крикнул, рванулся вперед, раздирая в кровь кожу запястий, разводя поля наручников — и упал в трещину в полу. Когда арматурой пробивает печень — это очень больно, но еще больнее, когда…

…злые снежинки вспарывают кожу, ветер безжалостно свистит в ушах...

4.

Стив с третьей попытки усвоил: убивать Небулу ради того, чтобы остановить вторжение — бесполезно. Танос придет, он неминуем, как фатум. Во всех реальностях, в которые Стива закидывает Вормир.

Но и оставлять врага за спиной — непозволительная роскошь.

Сейчас Стив убил Небулу прямо на причале, уже отработанным движением скрутив ей шею. В этот раз его схватил Халк, а Ракета больно укусил за ногу, прежде чем Тор растащил всех троих.

— Стоять всем! — Тони разом захлопнулся в броню и взял на прицел Халка и Стива, оставляя в поле зрения остальных. — Руки держать так, чтоб я видел. Выше! Беннер, два шага вправо. А теперь… какого хрена происходит, Роджерс?! Что тебе сделала железная леди?

Стив утер разбитые губы, и коротко выдохнул. Правильный момент выбрал сейчас, есть в запасе время на оправдания.

Тони прищурившись, внимательно отслеживал каждое движение.

— Она — враг. Подменыш. Наша Небула осталась в прошлом. Роудс неосмотрительно вернулся первым, а там и мига хватило, чтобы ее схватили и подсунули нам эрзац.

— Кто подсунул? — Тони сместил прицел ниже.

— Танос. Он и его армия уже на пути сюда. У нас очень мало времени, а еще нужно многое успеть подготовить, — ответил Стив, выдерживая взгляд.

— Танос мертв, друг мой Стивен, — пробасил Тор, нахмурившись. — Я лично снес ему голову. Ты, верно, сошел с ума…

Стив, продолжая держать руки на виду, медленно опустился на доски причала. Из такого положения ему будет сложно быстро атаковать, а значит, остальным будет спокойнее.

— Я расскажу. Только ты не перебивай… вопросы потом, хорошо? Рассказы — это не мое, тем более такие. Сложные.

Прицел сместился еще ниже, Тони раскрыл лицевой щиток и выжидающе приподнял бровь.

Стив закрыл глаза и заговорил. О Вормире, о Наташе, о реальностях и проклятых Камнях, что множат миры до бесконечности. Звучало все вместе абсолютно неправдоподобно, Стив бы и сам себе не поверил — скорее упрятал бы в лечебницу. Но когда он закончил рассказ, Тони опустил оружие и свернул костюм. Остро поглядел Стиву в глаза, потом хлопнул его по плечу и двинулся к машине, кивнув остальным следовать за собой.

— У Капитана Америка целая куча достоинств и очень мало недостатков, — пояснил он на ходу. — Но среди них числится полное отсутствие фантазии. Это касается всего — вкуса в одежде, идей маскировки и россказней про день сурка. Да, я помню, когда мы смотрели этот фильм, ты сказал что Белуши — аморальный трус и удалился. Кажется читать Британику. Проще говоря, соратники, наш Капитан настолько зануден, что ему попросту не хватило бы воображения такое выдумать. Поэтому, Стив, давай вещай. Аудитория у твоих ног. Без кордебалета осилишь?

— Верь в своего Капитана, — парировал Стив.

Ракета фыркнул что-то, но себе под нос. Бартон придвинулся ближе, кусая губы, чтобы не задавать вопросы, на которые у Стива пока что не было ответов.

— Первый щелчок за Халком, — подвел итог горячего обсуждения Тор, уже на Базе. Они спорили до хрипоты, пока не выяснили — выход есть. Хреновый, но не безнадежный. Не смертельный для кого-то из них.

— А второй — за Тором, как только Танос объявится. Для этого мы оба покинем Базу, — Беннер, до мелочей узнавший, что с ним случится после Камней, стал мрачным как могильный обелиск.

— Разумно, — кивнул Тони.

Он стоял возле бокса, где внутри точнейшие робото-руки собирали высокотехнологичную Перчатку Бесконечности, и в стекле отражался усталый, совсем не железный человек.

Стиву хотелось подойти ближе. Стать хоть немного ближе. Пока на это есть время. Объяснить Тони Старку, как больно было внутри, когда его не стало. Прикоснуться к плечу, убедиться, что это не сон, навеянный безумным Вормиром, что больше не будет режущего снега, а останется только тепло стоящего рядом человека. Хотелось…

Поцеловать.

Он никогда не признавался. Никогда не давал тени от тени намека. Но был уверен — Тони откуда-то знал, чувствовал, ощущал и… молчал. И Стив молчал. Эта тишина разделяла их тогда, в «там», где ничего не исправишь. И разделяет теперь, в «здесь». И все же, Тони жив — это главнее. Это важнее всех признаний. Они подождут. В сущности, это такие пустяки.

Важнее то, что у них есть план. Общий план как справиться с общей бедой. От этого в сердце постепенно разгорался огонек надежды, согревая вымороженное усталостью и потерями нутро.

У них должно получиться. Обязано.

Стив не знал, сколько еще попыток даст ему Камень Души, но чутье подсказывало — немного.

— Роджерс… Поговорим? — внезапно предложил Тони.

Вот он, первый шаг, который опять сделал не он. Хотелось кивнуть малодушно, хотелось ухватить за хвост свою птицу-удачу, так много всего хотелось. Всего этого, незаслуженного пока. И Стив трусливо спрятался за громадьем важных причин, как рак за камнями.

— Да, конечно, — он улыбнулся, хотя сердце больно кольнуло. — После второго щелчка. Нам нужно слишком многое обсудить, а времени осталось совсем мало.

— Я знаю парня, который со временем на короткой ноге. Если что, он нам поможет. После того как мы вытащим его из небытия, — Тони понимающе усмехнулся. — Но ты задолжал мне разговор, Кэп. С долгами на тот свет не уходят.

Халк тем временем взял готовую перчатку и вместе с Тором сел в джет.

Они улетели недалеко, зависли чуть поодаль — чтобы иметь возможность помочь оставшимся на Базе, если что-то пойдет не так.

То, что Халк щелкнул, все поняли по легкой дрожи стен и той удивительной тишине сразу после. Запела случайная птица, неожиданно радостно и звонко.

— Сейчас он придет, — нарушил эту идиллию Стив и встал рядом с облаченным в броню Тони.

Рев межпространственного перехода подтвердил его слова, и через панорамное окно они увидели, как монструозный штурмовой корабль завис в небе левее, выпустил первый залп из всех орудий по парку перед Базой. Второй залп краем задел парящий вдалеке джет. Словно Танос чувствовал, где засела основная угроза для него самого и его безумных планов.

Взрывная волна выбила стекла. Тони рванул в открывшийся проем.

Стив и остальные потеряли драгоценные секунды, выбираясь из здания через главный выход.

И опоздали: джет винтом ушел вниз, и рухнул где-то за парком. Туда же рванули миньоны Таноса, опережая Мстителей. Когда Стив добрался до места, Беннер и Тор уже увязли в драке с читаури, а Перчатки нигде не было видно.

В суматохе боя Стив потерял Тони из вида. Врагов было столько, что куда не кинь щит, он тут же рисковал увязнуть. Воскресшая из пепла подмога почему-то все никак не приходила, наушник молчал, читаури давили числом…

И тут Стив увидел Перчатку.

Раскаленный кусок металла лежал в глубокой воронке, и Стив бросился туда, понимая, что успеет первым.

— Тор! — заорал он в микрофон, надеясь, что Бог Грома не потерял свой наушник в бою. — Тор, я нашел ее! Ты мне нужен!

Стив сходу влетел в воронку, закинул щит за спину, схватил Перчатку, ухватился за края разлома свободной рукой и выбрался наружу. С этой точки безумие развернувшееся вокруг было видно во всей красе.

Тор сдерживал ряды читаури, раз за разом пуская по ним разряды молний. Халк бушевал где-то в тылу у армии захватчиков, выводя из строя левиафанов. Бартон остался на самой высокой точке и методично выкашивал всех, кто пытался приблизиться к Стиву. Скотта пока было не видать, как и Роуди.

А Тони насмерть сцепился с Таносом. Безумный Титан срывал с него куски брони так быстро, что наноботы едва успевали нарастить новые, бросив все ресурсы на защиту корпуса спереди, оставляя уязвимой спину. И этим конечно же не преминули воспользоваться.

Приспешник Таноса в золотых доспехах, похожий на сушеную жабу, подобрался к Тони со спины и занес глефу.

— Нет! — заорал Стив, зная что его не слышат.

Времени не оставалось, Тор катастрофически не успевал. Выход оставался только один.

Стив надел Перчатку, чувствуя, как руку сжигает до кости, а потом жар охватывает предплечье и забирается выше, все ближе к шее. Боль была чистой, яркой и настолько нестерпимой, что почти не ощущалась.

Стив не дал себе времени на раздумья, щелкнул пальцами — и успел увидеть, как лезвие глефы вошло Тони ровно между лопаток, в зазор так и не успевшей восстановиться брони.

И следом за глефой ударила боль от Перчатки, выжигая изнутри, обугливая кости. Стив не успел упасть — умер еще стоя. Во всяком случае, он очень хотел умереть. Там. Одновременно с точным ударом глефы, лезвие которой раз за разом неслось навстречу бреши в броне, совсем как…

…дно пропасти, что стремительно надвигалось из темноты. Но ведь Стив не мог умереть, если Камень Души уже был у него, верно? Вормир дарил. Вормир отнимал. Проклятая планета. Холоднее космоса.

5.

— У нее была семья?

— Ее семья — это мы.

Легкий прохладный ветер снова принес запах тины и сырости. Халк зарычал, кинул скамейку на противоположный берег. Сейчас взлетят птицы, семь штук. Последняя отстает. Слабая, наверно, как Стив. Машет, машет крыльями, а толку?

Тони стоял рядом: живой, решительный, и очень-очень уставший.

Стив долго смотрел на него, пока глаза не заслезились.

Вормир лгал — все бесполезно, бессмысленно. Он не смог предотвратить смерть Тони, каждый раз делая все еще хуже, ошибаясь еще больше. Не смог вернуть Наташу. И своими попытками, возможно, запустил бесконечную череду миров миров, где Танос побеждал и добивался своего. Миров, где умирал Тони.

— Пора возвращаться на Базу, — хриплым от горя голосом разорвал общее молчание Бартон.

— Тони, нужно поговорить, — тихо сказал Стив.

Тот нахмурился, но кивнул, а Стив решил про себя — хватит. Он все равно не сможет спасти Тони, тот каждый раз гибнет, так или иначе. Пусть все идет по накатанной, но перед этим они хотя бы поговорят.

— Поболтаем по дороге? — уточнил Тони, но Стив покачал головой и посмотрел на Бартона.

— Вы идите, — сказал он, — Мы нагоним.

Клинт устало пожал плечами и ушел, следом потянулись остальные, а Тони остался, нетерпеливо переминаясь на месте.

— Что стряслось, Роджерс? Сейчас не лучшее время для разговоров, ты же понимаешь? Мы можем поговорить потом, после Битвы.

— Не будет никакого после, в том-то и дело. Тони, ты умрешь при любом раскладе.

И Стив рассказал про Вормир. Получилось быстро — говорил только главное, не распыляясь на подробности.

— Твой здоровый оптимизм отлично мотивирует перед битвой, Кэп, — ехидно заметил Тони, но за насмешкой явно скрывалось второе дно. Веселья в ней не было ни на грош. — То есть, мне, по любому, крышка? И ты сейчас не стоишь рядом, а пикируешь с ледяного утеса?

— Я пока еще не разобрался до конца, как оно работает, но на оба вопроса — да.

— Если бы не знал, что у тебя воображения как у гусеницы, не поверил бы. Сочувствую, Роджерс. Раз за разом проигрывать, и как твое самолюбие выдерживает? — Тони отвернулся, поднял с песка плоский камешек и запульнул в воду.

Тот шесть раз коснулся воды и с плеском ушел на дно.

— К черту самолюбие, Тони, — Стив шагнул к нему, обнял за плечи, притянул к себе. — Послушай, я должен был сказать это давно, но получается только сейчас. Я, наверное, люблю тебя… В этом тоже до конца не разобрался, но очень похоже на то.

— Роджерс…

Тони удивленно обернулся, а Стив наклонился и поцеловал его. Наверно где-то в параллельном мире, где вся жизнь сплошная мелодрама, это момент был идеальным.

Но здесь и сейчас губы Тони отдавали пеплом и горечью.

Стив на мгновение прижал Тони к себе и сразу же отпустил. Времени оставалось с полчаса. 

Нужно было попытаться снова что-то сделать, защитить, спасти. Нужно снова убить Небулу. Или перестать тратить время и подарить себе и ему эти последние полчаса, за которые невозможно наверстать все упущенное, но… Он как-то упустил из виду кому и что он говорит. Забылся, зарылся в себе.

— Нам нужно на Базу, — Тони сделал шаг назад, посмотрел на Стива больными, потерянными, несчастными глазами и отвернулся. Помолчав, бросил зло: — Не нашел другого времени, Роджерс?

И ушел.

Стив остался стоять на причале, потерянно глядя ему вслед.

На Базу они добрались ровно тогда, когда Танос раскрыл межпространственный переход и обрушил на них всю огневую мощь. Убивать Небулу пришлось на ходу - в этот раз она успела перед смертью сломать Стиву руку. 

Травма оказалась фатальной - регенерировать он не успел, а щит брошенный с левой руки неудачно срикошетил и застрял в сегментированном теле левиафана. Тварь упала на землю и погребла щит под собой.

Тони погиб почти сразу — Танос свернул ему шею.

Стив бросился на него в самоубийственной атаке — и упал рядом с Тони, угасающим сознанием ловя золотой отблеск брони. Это ничего. Главное, вместе. Где-то на грани уныло завыл ветер…

Ветер врывался в уши бесконечным стоном, будил воспоминания, оживлял голоса…

— Я думал, что мы будем сражаться вместе, плечом к плечу! И где в итоге был ты, Роджерс? Ты не пришел!...

Каменное дно приближалось, он уже практически достиг его.

— У нее была семья. Эта семья — мы…

Он не мог умереть здесь, уже сжимая Камень Души в ладони, но вернуть в обмен на Камень он мог только одного.

6.

Вода в озере едва заметно плескалась о берег, шелестела галькой. Халк бросил скамейку, Бартон сжал кулаки.

Стив молча развернулся и пошел к машине — нужно было возвращаться на Базу. Тони хмуро шел рядом. Живой-мертвый Тони.

Нужно было решаться и решить. Сделать правильный выбор. Понять, кто тот единственный, кого надо спасти: Наташа или Тони?

Несправедливый и невозможный выбор, все равно, что решить: какая часть сердца ему больше не нужна.

— У нее была семья? — спросил Тор за их спинами.

— Ее семья — это мы, — глухо ответил Бартон.

Стив коротко застонал, понимая, пришло время разорвать порочный круг — больше шансов не будет, он уже достиг дна: Камень исчерпал для него все возможности.

— Наташа, — тихо прошептал Стив себе под нос, зажмурившись и ненавидя себя в эту секунду. Боль внутри из ноющей стала острой, словно он проглотил игольницу. Но иначе ведь нельзя, верно? Пусть погибнет мир, но восторжествует справедливость.

— Что? — переспросил Тони. Он сидел с ним рядом в машине и конечно услышал.

— Ничего, прости, — ответил Стив. — Задумался. Наташа… Это горько.

— Да. Жаль. Эту битву мы должны были встретить все вместе. Это было бы правильно, — кивнул Тони, глядя на дорогу ровно перед собой.

— Вместе, — кивнул Стив и протянул к Тони руку.

Тот взглянул коротко, нахмурился, но пожал ее.

Время пошло аллюром, и Стив впервые этому обрадовался. Он сделал все, и все решил. Даже выпустил Небулу из зала, где Халк надевал Перчатку. Пусть уходит. Ее судьба все равно свершится через час. 

Теперь только драка.

Халк щелкнул, корабль Таноса вырвался из пространственной дыры, взревел соплами и ударил из всех орудий.

В этот раз все шло по старому сценарию. 

Голос Сэма в наушнике, Стрендж, останавливающий цунами, Валькирия, белым лучом падающая с неба.  
Все в свое время.

Питер отчаянно защищал Перчатку, неся ее сквозь битву прямо к Тони. К неизбежности. Стив помнил весь старый расклад боя, знал, чем все закончится, и вдруг подумал, а какого черта? Даже если в глобальном масштабе все просчитано, взвешено и предопределено сукой-судьбой — то хоть в мелочах он еще может с ней поспорить?

Принятое решение, проклятый выбор, еще не значит, что Тони должен погибать в одиночку. В конце концов, он обещал ему когда-то, что они встретят Таноса вместе — значит вместе до конца.

И Стив рванул к Тони сквозь месиво драки. Рванул изо всех сил, стараясь успеть.

В лицо летели острые осколки и комья земли, сердце рвалось из груди и теряло ритм — Стив никогда в жизни не бегал так быстро.

Он успел. Оказался рядом ровно в тот момент, когда камни медленно ползли вверх, встраиваясь в новую оправу.

Танос взревел за спиной.

Тони, с трудом сохраняя сознание, поднял руку, и уже открыл рот, когда Стив перехватил его за запястье, прижал свою руку к тыльной стороне перчатки.

— Роджерс, не лучшее время для предложение руки и сердца, — несмотря на гримасу боли, Тони иронично приподнял бровь.

— До свадьбы надо еще дожить, — парировал Стив и захватил пальцы в стальной замок — заводским прессом не отожмешь, даже если постараешься. — Вместе! Делаем вместе. Как договаривались.

Тони время и силы на спор тратить не стал, уж очень в дефиците было первого и второго: наноботы подстроились мгновенно, обернув обе руки одной броней, распределяя силу излучения Камней.

И они щелкнули — вместе.

И пришла Боль. Такая, что проще было перестать дышать, чем терпеть ее. Сквозь это алое марево Стив взмолился Вселенной — пожалуйста, пусть останется невредим. Пусть ценой жизни самого Стива, если это возможно. Если только это возможно…

Ветер в ушах взревел яростно, ликующе. Швырнул в глаза колючим снегом, почти ослепил. Стив перестал видеть серые в черных прожилках камни. Удар.

7.

Вода в озере с утра была прохладной, но к вечеру обещала нагреться.

С противоположного берега взлетела стая пичуг, пронеслась над водой, почти задевая крыльями поверхность, сделала вираж и скрылась за кромкой леса. Стив уселся на причал, опустил ноги в воду и прикрыл глаза, выдыхая. 

— И все-таки, куда делся Камень Души? — поинтересовался Фьюри.

Он неслышно, как кот, прошагал по доскам причала и остановился за спиной.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Стив, не открывая глаз. — Когда мы очнулись, было только пять Камней.

— Нам стоит начать поиски. Разве Камень Души не нужно вернуть на место, чтобы избежать искривлений пространства-времени?

— По идее — нет. Я узнавал у Стренджа, Ник, Камень находился на Вормире, в самом глухом углу галактики. Он был нужен только Таносу. Танос мертв. Теперь за ним никто не охотится в той версии вселенной, откуда мы его взяли, а Вормир, если верить Стренджу, един для всего мультиверса. Его некому и незачем забирать.

— Я обсужу этот вопрос с Беннером, — решил Фьюри, явно не убежденный.

Стив только кивнул, откинулся назад и открыл глаза. Перевернутый Фьюри скептически пожал плечами и исчез. Пусть суетиться, у тех, кто воскрес сейчас масса сил.

Осталось только голубое небо в белых росчерках перистых облаков. Вода плескалась об опоры.

Легкая дрожь досок под двумя парами ног вывела Стива из дремы.

— Эй, мелкий, просыпайся, — позвал его Баки, — Мы с Сэмом готовы.

— Звучит пугающе, — картинно вздохнул Стив, поднявшись на ноги и разминая затекшую шею. 

Баки и Сэм синхронно фыркнули в ответ и они втроем пошли к дому.

Возле гаража на бетонной площадке уже все было готово. Сокол явно нервничал, то и дело теребя хроно-браслет, а вот Баки улыбался, предвкушая приключение.

— Не наломайте дров, — попросил Стив их обоих.

— Не наломаем, мы же не берем тебя с собой, — немедленно отозвался Баки, хлопнув его по плечу. — Камни вернем на места. И сами вернемся. Секунд через пять.

— Эй, мы собирались посмотреть на динозавров! — напомнил Сокол.

— Можно подумать это изменит время возвращения, мой крылатый друг! Учи матчасть, — съязвил Баки, встав рядом с ним, и взял у Стива чемоданчик с Камнями.

— Ой, заткнись, — Сэм закатил глаза, но тоже заулыбался в предвкушении и подмигнул Стиву.

Тот подмигнул в ответ, отошел на три шага и дал сигнал Беннеру, который что-то мудрил за развернутой рядом аппаратурой.

Установка с тихим гудением заработала, Баки и Сэм синхронно запаковались в костюмы и исчезли.

Стив не успел даже испугаться или вообразить себе что-то плохое — хрононалетчики были пунктуальны. Вернулись спустя пять секунд, изрядно потрепанные, пыльные, с отросшими волосами и довольными мордами.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь! — начал Сэм, но тут же сам себя остановил решительным жестом. — Нет, сначала горячий душ и чизбургер.

— Три чизбургера, а болтовня — на вечер, — поправил его Баки, хлопнул Стива по плечу и отправился в дом.

— Друг мой Стивен, славный воин, — Тор, стоявший неподалеку, подошел и протянул руку.

Стив крепко ее пожал.

— Закончили ремонт? Когда стартуете? — спросил Стив.

— Прямой сейчас. И да, забыл сказать тебе — в новый Асгард я не вернусь. Отдал трон Валькирии, с правлением она справляется куда лучше меня. Для командования мне довольно и корабля.

— Это мой корабль! — возмутился Квилл, который стоял поодаль, но явно прислушивался. — И это я его починил!

Ракета сочувственно похлопал его по колену и тайком показал Тору одобрительный жест.

Тор хмыкнул, Стив улыбнулся, а потом снова стал серьезен, и, кажется, в сотый раз уточнил:

— Прямиком на Вормир?

— Прямиком на Вормир. Без задержек, - подтвердил Тор, и понизил голос до шепота, отчего Квилл с енотом немедленно натопырили уши. — До сих пор не верится, что ты провернул эту штуку с Камнем.

Стив пожал плечами, показывая, что ни в чем не уверен. Тор почесал бороду, потом решительно перехватил секиру за обух и направился к кораблю.

— Я выйду на связь, как только проверю, — крикнул он, уже с трапа.

— Проверишь что? — подозрительно уточнил шедший позади Тора Ракета, но тот отмахнулся и исчез в недрах корабля.

Стив вошел в дом, прихватил с кухни стакан сока и спустился в подвальную лабораторию. Когда он уже миновал лестницу, фундамент тряхнуло, как от взрыва — корабль Стражей вышел на гиперскорость.

— Думаешь, Камень Души сработал и она жива? — спросил Тони, не отвлекаясь от очередного кода.

Он стоял правым боком к яркому свету белых ламп и на этом свету черные рытвины ожогов выглядели как охотничий узор племени маори. Страшно, если вспомнить как Тони его заработал. Красиво, если не вспоминать.

Такой же орнамент копией вился по правому боку Стива — от висков и до колена. Татуировки на долгую память от Камней: не стереть, не забыть.

— Надеюсь, — Стив подошел сзади, обнял Тони, вжался носом в его макушку. — Тор сразу сообщит.

— Почему не рассказал Фьюри?

— Хочу дать ей возможность самой решать: как возвращаться, кем и куда. Она заслужила.

— Думаю, она вернется сюда. Воспитывать Ракету и Квилла — неблагодарное занятие, — Тони легким движением здоровой руки смахнул экраны в сторону и повернулся к нему, уперся лбом в лоб, обнял за шею. — Ее семья — здесь.

— И ее дом тоже, — согласился Стив.

И поцеловал Тони.

Вокруг была единственная правильная реальность, и момент выдался удачный. Немного мелодраматичный, но удачный. 

Потому что Тони ответил.

FIN


End file.
